


out of my league

by zoo (winren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Renjun has a crush on Sicheng. Sicheng may have a boyfriend.





	out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> i love winren so much! 
> 
> this fic started out as a twt au but I decided that'd I'd write it instead. I've been writing this fic little by little for almost a year and I'm so happy that it's finally done. I have a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/lameprndl/playlist/7m2D6EzeRzRyOURBdmlLDC?si=_CMPZJi8TqSHtZFQfPgYrQ) that goes with this fic! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!
> 
> also unbeta'd :)

Jaemin rushed into Renjun’s dorm, ignoring the fact that his friend was very obviously taking a nap. He started logging onto the computer, complaining about how old and slow Renjun’s computer is and how he should clean up his desk once in a while. Renjun groaned, rolling out of bed. He hated his friend, especially right now as the other was logging onto the university webpage. 

 

“What exactly are you doing?” Renjun questioned, crossing his arms over the back of his desk chair and leaning forward, his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. “And why exactly do you have to do it here, in my room?”

 

“Well, son, I’m not only going to get you a job, but also a boyfriend!” Jaemin responded. He turned around on his chair and beamed up at his friend, his perfect teeth shining as bright as his smile. “Jeno said the baseball team is heavily under photographed and I got to talking with Johnny Seo, the hot tall junior, and he said that the website nerds are lacking photographers. I, being the best friend ever, recommended you and sent Johnny your Instagram link. He should be getting back to you soon."   
  
"But why do you have to log onto my computer?" He questioned.    
  
"I thought we could look at the current photos they have and scope out the guys," Jaemin stated. He opened the school's flickr and clicked on the first photo, which was super blurry and pixelated. Jaemin made it worse by zooming in on each player’s face so closely they were just a couple of pixels.    
  
"Nana, I've been to the games. I've seen the players. You don't have to do this," Renjun laughed. He took the mouse from Jaemin and exited out of the webpage. He pushed Jaemin's shoulder softly trying to get him to get out of his room so he could continue his nap.    
  
"Do you happen to think any certain player is attractive? I could set you up!" Jaemin offered, refusing to get off the chair.    
  
"No, I'm not interested in dating. Please leave my room." 

  
  


☆

  
  


Renjun stood outside already regretting everything that he had signed up for. It was too hot and even the NASA cap he wore and his aviator glasses couldn’t help him against the harsh rays. He was seated on one of the bleachers, Jaemin sitting next to him, snacking on a pack of peanuts. 

 

“You didn't have to come with me you know,” Renjun admitted. He lifted his camera, peering into it to scope the field. He took a couple of photos of the players cleats, thinking it'd make for a good poster. 

 

"Yeah I know, but why would I ever pass up an offer to see my boyfriend practicing," Jaemin responded.   
  
"But I didn't invite you." Renjun reminded. Jaemin looked at him and shrugged, before returning to watch the players, focusing on a certain twenty-three.    
  
They sat in silence not talking to each other, but Jaemin would ever so often scream when Jeno caught a ball. It was cute he supposed. Renjun just tried to focus on remembering everyone's names. He knew Jeno and Johnny. He had had Jeno make him a list of everyone's names and their number. He was pleased to find that they all wore old jerseys and kept the same number. He was doing pretty good, but he wouldn't be able to see who was who since he was too far. He'd work on faces if he ended up getting the job.    
  
When practice was already ending and everyone was filing into the dug out to get their stuff, Jaemin had decided it was the best time to scope out the crowd for Renjun's "future boyfriend, or so he said.    
  
"Who was the cute guy you mentioned you have a crush on? Please don't tell me it's Mark." Jaemin groaned, obviously annoyed by the thought of his best friend having a crush on such a boy.    
  
"I don't like anyone, Nana. Stop putting things in my mouth."     
  
"Look, I wouldn't be totally mad if you had a crush on Mark, but don't you think it's kind of tasteless that you have a crush on your best friend’s ex?" Jaemin wondered, finishing the pack of peanuts and looking upset.    
  
Renjun rolled his eyes and lifted his camera again so he could focus on something else and not his best friend’s constant talk about dating.    
  
He sort of understood where his friend was coming from. He hated seeing Renjun as the third wheel, or even the fifth wheel when they hung out with Chenle and Jisung.  _  The fifth wheel is the worst wheel, _  Chenle had mentioned once, when they tried explaining why they didn't invite Renjun to the movies.    
  
He understood, he really did. He just didn't think it was such a good idea to get a boyfriend just so he could hang out with his friends and go on cute triple dates with them. 

  
  


☆

 

  
Renjun was sitting in the common room, editing the photos he had taken at the field on photoshop. He loved the editing part of photography just as much as taking the photos. He loved it so much and he was in such a great mood. That was until, Lee Donghyuck took the seat in front of him.    
  
"Renjun!" the other greeted, shoving a bag of chips in his face, offering them up. He made a face at the smell of vinegar and salt, but took one just to be polite.

 

"So someone told me you have a little crush on Marcus," Donghyuck drawled, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Renjun rolled his eyes because yes he really did hate his friends. He hated Jaemin for running his mouth and he hated Donghyuck for actually believing Renjun had a crush on Mark. "I think it's cute. Don't worry, if you want to date him, I wouldn't mind."    
  
Renjun tried not to grimace at the thought of dating Mark. He really wasn't that bad. He just wasn't interested in the soundcloud rapper aesthetic the other had going on. He could actually agree with Jaemin and say he believed it would be classless to date his best friends ex, especially when it was super obvious how much Mark was still into Donghyuck.    
  
"Okay, Donghyuck, I don't know to put this, but Jaemin is a snake who twisted my words and claimed I liked Mark. You should know by now not to listen to him." Renjun explained.    
  
Donghyuck hummed and continued to eat his chips. "So if it wasn't Mark you were interested in, who is it?" Renjun rolled his eyes and ignored the other as he continued to finish editing the photo of the cleats he had taken. It had to be his favorite photo by far, or the one of player twenty-eight’s glove catching a fly ball. He had just gotten the glove, but the player's blonde hair was in the corner and the way it caught the light was so perfect. Renjun was a god at taking photos. He was certain these would totally get him the job.    
  
"Look, Renjunnie, I know you don't have a crush on Mark, but you know how important it is to Jaemin that you don't end up old, single and depressed with ten cats." Donghyuck mentioned. Renjun scoffed. It was more likely that Jaemin would end up with ten cats, if he managed to marry Jeno. That boy didn't know how to turn down offers for kittens.    
  
"Hyuck, I'm not gonna date some random person just to make Jaemin happy. And I'm only nineteen I have time." Renjun stressed.    
  
"Mark isn't a random person." Donghyuck pouted, crumpling his bag of salt and vinegar chips and stuffing them in his backpack.    
  
Renjun wanted to rip his hair out! 

  
  


☆

 

The past two weeks had been hell. Renjun had managed to land the job, but he couldn't really focus his time on it because midterms were coming up and unlike Donghyuck and Jaemin, he actually studied. He had managed to make it to the library every day with Jeno and they luckily got some work done. He was sad to make his way back to his dorm and see his roommate, Jisung just lying down in bed. It seemed that he hadn't moved at all. It was sad, but unlike Jaemin, Jisung actually seemed like he knew what was going on and he managed to turn in his homework.    
  
He had gotten a bunch of phone calls from Johnny and Doyoung, the online newspaper director, about when Renjun can officially start. Just like Renjun had expected, Doyoung was really impressed with the photos he had taken and wanted him to join the paper, but Renjun just couldn't handle so many things.    
  
He had promised Johnny that he'd make the next practice. It was luckily on a weekend and Renjun decided he'd just skip gym with Jungwoo. He felt bad, but he managed to set him up with Jisung instead.    
  
Just like the last practice, Jaemin had tagged along. He brought a bag of Gatorades and a couple of chips, but when he tried reaching for a bag of cool ranch doritos, Jaemin swatted his hand away and said they were for Jeno.    
  
He hated his friend.   
  
"Isn't it bad for you to eat greasy food while handling a camera, anyways?" Jaemin questioned, stuffing his face with corn nuts.    
  
"It's my camera. I can do whatever I want. Give me some," Renjun ordered holding out his hand for Jaemin to pour some.    
  
"Have you learned everyone's name yet?"    
  
"No. Why? Did Jeno mention something to you?"  he asked, pulling his camera down. He looked through the photos quickly and noticed that he kept focusing on the first base player with blonde hair. He frowned and pointed the camera at the pitcher just as he threw the ball. Fuck! He was so good at this.

 

He excitedly showed the picture to Jaemin. "It looks nice," Jaemin pouted, looking away from the photo quickly. "I was just asking because Johnny told Jeno who told me that he was planning on gathering the team at the diner and he mentioned that it'd be a great way to test your memory." Jaemin explained.    
  
"Yeah sounds nice." Renjun mumbled. He wanted to ask what was up with Jaemin and the pitcher, but he decided against it.    
  
  


☆   
  


 

Renjun walked into the diner, alongside Jeno and Jaemin. The two were looking around to see if they could spot the team. 

 

They noticed the group huddled up in the corner taking up two booths. Renjun obviously recognized them from the team and the photos he's been taking, but he tried to run their names through his head as they walked over. He could only get Taeyong, the pitcher, and Yukhei, the outfielder. He'd be cheating if he had counted Johnny and Mark. 

 

He also saw a few people that weren't from the team, sitting with the group. He knew Taeil, from the paper and Ten, Jaemin's RA. 

 

Taeil was sitting between two boys, one from the team, and the other he'd seen around Jaemin. He couldn't remember his name either, but he knew he was in soccer with Jisung. 

 

Renjun thought it was weird that everyone knew each other. 

 

Johnny motioned for the three to sit beside him. He introduced Renjun to the team as "the best damn photographer this school has to offer." He had paused, waited for a moment and then laughed. "Besides me of course." The team had rolled their eyes at that. The third base men, Jaehyun?, had slapped Johnny upside the head. 

 

“Order whatever you want, I’ll pay for you,” Johnny whispered, pulling Renjun to his side. He couldn’t help the reddening of his ears. 

 

“Johnny, stop being weird,” Ten chided.

 

"How am I being weird? I'm just letting everyone know how great Renjun is," Johnny explained.

 

"You're being creepy. Renjun, sweetie, is Johnny bothering you?" Ten asked, leaning forward on his hand and tilting his head to look at him. He shook his head and turned to look at the pitcher instead to hide his even darker blush. Something about Ten and Johnny made him feel giddy and their gaze made him insecure.    
  
The pitcher was sat between Taeil and the third basemen that had hit Johnny. He kept glancing over at Jaemin and Renjun really wanted to ask what that was all about. He didn't even know Jaemin knew the pitcher, but he also didn't know half the baseball team unlike Jaemin did.    
  
Jaemin didn't notice the looks the pitcher kept sending him, but Jeno did. His eyesmile was gone even though he managed to smile at everything Jaemin said.    
  
Renjun suddenly felt claustrophobic.    
  
He excused himself, letting Johnny's arm around his neck, fall and made his way over to the bathrooms. He wondered if it would be rude if he went back to his dorm without telling anyone he was leaving.    
  
He bent over the sink, the water flowing. He cupped his hands under and splashed the lukewarm water over his face, to get rid of the rid tint in his cheeks.    
  
He stared at himself in the mirror, drying his hands and chuckled at a curl that was plastered on his forehead. It looked weird and he pushed it out of his face.    
  
He opened the bathroom door and saw the first-base player and Yuta, the guy on the soccer team with Jisung, were by the jukebox. It wasn’t an old fashioned one at all judging by the fact that it took card and was touchscreen, but seeing the two leaning against it, definitely reminded him of something out of the fifties.

 

Yuta waved at him. The first-baseman hadn’t noticed him yet as he was too busy looking at Yuta, one of his hands running up and down Yuta’s arm. 

 

Renjun felt weird seeing the boy look at Yuta like that. It felt too intimate. The other boy finally looked up, locked eyes with Renjun and smiled, his hand falling from Yuta's arm.    
  
"Renjun, right? The photographer?" he questioned. He took a single step towards Renjun, not noticing the way the other tensed up at the question. He simply nodded, wanting to turn around and head back into the bathroom.    
  
"Yeah, I just started." Renjun explained.    
  
They stood there silently, and Renjun took it as his cue to walk away. He made his way past the booth, ignoring Jaemin calling after him. He saw Johnny attempt to stand up and follow him, but Renjun was already out the door.

  
  


☆

  
  


Renjun was in Johnny's car, listening to jazz music. He wasn’t particularly fond of jazz, but Ten had insisted that's what they listen to while they wait for their food. They were parked at a Sonic. Ten had wanted to get off so they can eat on the benches and then play volleyball, but Johnny had claimed he was tired, especially since he had just gotten off practice.

 

Renjun didn't normally hang out with Johnny and Ten. Recently though, the two had somehow managed to force Renjun out of his bubble and drag him along everywhere in their shenanigans.

 

He was seated in the front seat, playing with his phone, not really listening to the conversation between the other two.

 

"Yuta's boyfriend was bothering me today in class," Ten mentioned. Johnny chuckled, turning in his seat to face the other. Renjun turned also, suddenly intrigued. He had guessed that Yuta and the first-basemen, Sicheng, were dating, but no one ever really talked about it.

 

"I hate him, he's such an asshole," Johnny ranted. Renjun stared at him in shock. He didn't know Sicheng, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was pretty sure the dude was a pretty nice person.

 

"You're such full of shit. Don't you like eat Doyoung's ass?" Ten joked.

 

"Not since he ditched baseball for the paper. It’s not like he couldn’t do both! Look at me," Johnny pouted.

 

"Yuta's boyfriend? I thought he was dating Sicheng?"

 

"Doyoung dating Sicheng? They don't even know each other." Johnny mentioned. He rolled down the window as the Sonic worker made her way over with their footlongs. He paid her, telling her to keep the change, even though it was only four cents.

 

"No. I thought Yuta was dating Sicheng," Renjun explained.

 

"That's gross, Junnie," Ten scrunched his nose at the thought of them dating. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

 

☆

 

Renjun leant against the wall to the business school. He was waiting for Mark to get out of class because the other had invited him out to eat and they were taking Mark’s car. 

 

He knew that Donghyuck must have told Mark that Renjun maybe liked him. Something about the fact that they were going on a date was weird. He tried to convince himself it wasn't a date, but he didn't want to lie to himself. He also didn't want to be rude and tell Mark that they were going just as friends. 

 

Only because he was sure that Mark would make him pay for his own dinner. 

 

Mark walked out of the classroom, tugging his coat on. He was talking to Sicheng, using his hands to explain something. Sicheng was smiling, his hair tucked behind his ears, and Renjun couldn't help but stare. He had one ear that pointed a little and Renjun wouldn't be surprised if he was fae because he was so pretty. There was no human explanation for it. 

 

“Renjun! I didn’t see you at practice yesterday.” Sicheng said when he noticed the other. Mark stopped when he noticed Renjun also. He stood there awakwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. Renjun was sure he didn’t know if he should greet him any special way.

 

“Yeah, I had an exam that I had to study for. I’ll be there tomorrow,” Renjun mentioned. Sicheng nodded. He made a move to leave, but was startled by a loud shout of his name. The three turned to see where it came from. Jaehyun, the third basemen, was there waving frantically trying to get Sicheng’s attention. 

 

“I gotta go. The ball and chain is waiting for me,” he chuckled, running off to where the other was standing. Renjun watched them as they hugged. Jaehyun brought his hand to lift Sicheng’s chin. The other boy blushed while trying to push Jaehyun away. 

  
  


☆

  
  


“How was the date with Marcus?”  Donghyuck asked the next day when he spotted the other in the common room again. This time he didn’t bother sitting down, his phone readily in his hand, as if he was waiting for a text message. He looked nice now that he wasn’t wearing his usual baggy purple t-shirt and joggers. 

 

“It was good. I think we mutually decided that it was weird and we should just stay as friends.” Renjun explained. Donghyuck huffed at this. Renjun wondered why Donghyuck and Mark ended their relationship. They seemed to be on good terms, so it must not have been bad, but they both refused to tell their friends why. 

 

“Why do you look so good?” Renjun asked. Donghyuck looked up at him and winked, and Renjun groaned at his cheesiness. 

“I’m going on a date with Jaehyun,” he said. 

 

“Isn’t Jaehyun dating Sicheng?” Renjun questioned. He was sure they were at least going on dates from how close they were yesterday. No one stares into their bro’s eyes like that if they weren’t at least seeing each other. 

 

“I dont know. Maybe? Jaehyun and I aren’t exclusive. Just a couple of dates. He can see whoever else he wants to see,” Donghyuck muttered. He seemed defensive, but Renjun didn’t have it in him to call him out on it. He was too tired to have to deal with his outbursts. 

 

“Whatever. It’s good you at least went on a date that way Jaemin can stop bothering you about it.” Donghyuck mentioned. He sent a quick text on his cell phone before looking back up and waving goodbye to Renjun. 

  
  


✩

  
  


Yuta was sitting beside Renjun on the bleachers during practice. Soccer practice was cancelled so Yuta and Ten decided to tag along. Ten had gone off somewhere to take a call or juul. Yuta was scrolling through twitter, retweeting photos of Hatsune Miku and liking softcore porn videos. Renjun wanted to tell Yuta that liked tweets show up on his followers timeline. He decided against it, because he was sure Yuta knew. He was that type of guy. 

 

Renjun just had to remember not to go on twitter today. 

 

“Where’s Nana?” Yuta asked, putting his phone down and reaching to unzip his backpack. He pulled out two packets of peanuts, tossing one to Renjun. 

 

“He had a group project.” Yuta hummed at this and brought out his phone again. Renjun noticed a text from Doyoung lit up the screen. Yuta peered at it, before swiping the notification away. Renjun wanted to ask him about it. He knew it wasn't his place and he actually didn't care enough. He was just nosey. 

 

“I think the team is gonna go to the diner again. Do you need a ride?” Ten asked, plopping down beside Renjun. He took a handful of peanuts from Renjun's pack and started throwing them one by one into his mouth. 

 

“Does the team ever eat anywhere else?” Renjun questioned, snatching the bag back from Ten. Yuta laughed at that, shaking his head solemnly. “The team only ever eats at the diner. It's like they want to die by double cheeseburgers and cheese fries.” 

  
  


✩

 

Johnny had an arm around Ten and the other around Mark. He was telling the team about one time at a frat party where he had gotten so wasted that he had tried giving both Ten and Mark a hickey to see which one would come out bigger. Mark was cringing at the story, trying desperately to get out of Johnny’s grip. 

 

Renjun was squished between Yuta and Taeyong. They had both offered to share their cheesy fries with him, so sitting between them gave him maximum fry access. 

 

“Do you go to frat parties often?” Renjun asked, taking a sip of his cherry lemonade. A couple of the guys laughed at that, Jaehyun even going as far as to lean over Taeyong and pat Renjun on the head. 

 

“Johnny is practically in a frat because of how many of their parties he attends. You're looking at a grade-A alcoholic. The only thing that keeps him from drinking his kidneys to death is the fact that he's got a scholarship because of baseball.” Yukhei, the other outfielder, explained. Johnny just shrugged at this as if it was a fact, and Renjun doesn't blame him. Johnny had told him he was trying to double major in economics and accounting. On top of that he also had a job on the school’s paper and was on the baseball team. 

 

Renjun would drink too if he had all that pressure on him. 

 

Renjun drank anyway and the only hard class he had was Calculus. 

 

“You should come to a party this weekend.” Yuta brought up. Renjun stared at him confused. Renjun's only been in university for one whole semester and the closest he'd gotten to going to a party was when Jaemin turned eighteen. 

 

“I'll think about it.” 

  
  


☆ 

  
  


Jaemin was pressing his back against Renjun’s chest. They were standing outside some frat house waiting to get in. 

 

Renjun was mad that they had to pay money to get in. Jeno had their tickets pulled up on his phone. 

 

Renjun was feeling claustrophobic already and he was outside. The line wasn't long, but groups of people kept cutting in line pushing them back. 

 

When Johnny told him that Kun Qian was the chapter president of the frat, he had quickly texted back his RSVP. 

 

Kun Qian was Renjun’s role model. They went to the same high school and were both on yearbook community. Kun was the cool senior who'd talk the teachers up and roamed the halls just chatting with friends while class was still going on. 

 

He remembered how Kun had once walked into his class and pulled out some dude telling the teacher that the principal had wanted to see him. 

 

Renjun saw later on the dude’s Snapchat that they were at the beach. 

 

Donghyuck texted him that he was already inside with Mark. He added a wink, but Renjun ignored it, sending the other a quick  _ K. _

 

When they finally made it inside, some frat guy had shoved a beer in their hands welcoming them. 

 

Jeno passed Jaemin his beer and headed further into the house in search of the rest of the team. 

 

Renjun and Jaemin headed to the kitchen to grab Donghyuck and Mark. They had said they were hiding out there because the snacks throughout the rest of the house were shit and the true jackpot was under the sink.

 

Renjun spotted them quickly, huddled in a corner together, Jaehyun with them also. 

 

“Finally you guys made it.” Donghyuck said when they were in ear shot, which meant face to face because of how loud the music was. 

 

They were playing some weird mix of EDM and trap that he was sure someone in the frat had self mixed. 

 

“I'm glad you decided to come,” Jaehyun said, patting Renjun on the back. He sent him a small smile and decided to open his beer. 

 

“Who's driving?” Mark asked when he noticed both Jaemin and Renjun with cups in their hands. 

 

“Uber, baby.” Jaemin smirked, raising his bottle and clinking it with some random girl’s drink beside him. She giggled and winked at him, shamelessly flirting. “Sorry, sweetie. You're hot, but I’m fucking gay!” he shouted. The girl raised an eyebrow and turned back to her friends.

 

“Did you guys pregame before?” Jaehyun questioned. Renjun and Donghyuck simultaneously replied no, explaining how Jaemin was always like that. 

 

“Let's go find the others. I'm sure they're either in the living room dancing or outside by the pool.” Jaehyun stated. At the mention of a pool, Jaemin perked up and started leading the way out of the kitchen. 

 

They spotted Jeno, Doyoung and Yuta by a potted plant. Doyoung held a cookie in his hand and kept offering it to Yuta. 

 

“Where are the others?” Mark asked, eyeing the cookie suspiciously. 

 

“Outside. Johnny and Ten are smoking and the rest of the guys are in the pool.” Yuta mentioned. Doyoung’s hand snaked up Yuta’s back, stopped at the back of his neck and squeezed slightly. Yuta glanced down and ended up taking half of the cookie 

 

Renjun glanced away when Yuta looked up. 

 

He didn't want to ask. 

 

He followed Donghyuck and Jaehyun outside towards the pool. Right away he spotted Sicheng. He didn't know why his eyes drifted to him automatically. Maybe it was the other’s bright blonde hair or the fact that he had his arms around Kun Qian. Kun’s hand was gripping Sicheng’s waist, holding him tight by his side. 

 

Renjun stared at them questioning how close they were. Sicheng seemed to know everyone judging by the way a couple of other frat guys were around him, listening intently to a story he was saying. He watched also, unaware of the fact that he was walking towards them. 

 

“Hey!” Sicheng called out when he spotted the three of them making their way over to the group. “Renjun! You made it!” 

 

Sicheng turned to Kun, placing a hand against the shorter’s chest. “Have you met Renjun? He's our photographer and he's so small.” When Sicheng rolled his head back to laugh, Renjun noticed how red his neck was. A tell-all sign that Sicheng was drunk. 

 

He didn't seem wasted yet, but the way he was holding on to his red solo cup and swaying on his 

feet was a clear give away that he wasn’t far off. 

 

Renjun turned towards Donghyuck, eyeing the way the other’s hand was inching dangerously close to Jaehyun’s jeans waistline. 

 

They made eye contact, Donghyuck unabashedly pushing farther down. “Do you need something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

 

Renjun blushed looking up at Jaehyun to see what he doing during the whole conversation. His eyes were trained on Sicheng and the hand on Kun’s thigh. 

 

“Jaehyun, can you go get me another drink. Turns out I hate rum and coke.” Jaehyun stared at Donghyuck for a couple of seconds before nodding and heading back to the house.

 

When Jaehyun was out of earshot Donghyuck turned to him, grabbing onto his sleeve and dragging him farther into the yard, where hardly anyone was around.

 

"Yeah. I don't think Jaehyun and Sicheng are dating. At least anymore." Donghyuck said, glancing over at Sicheng and Kun. "Do you think Sicheng and he are a thing or do you think they're just really close. You know how Ten and Johnny act together."

 

Renjun stared at him in shock. He was sure Johnny and Ten were dating and were probably also on their way to a four year anniversary.

 

"You really are oblivious to everything around you. Ten and Johnny are just really close friends and they've been like that since freshman year. Jaehyun told me that Johnny had tried to ask Ten out on a date, but the other turned him down and now I would like to say that they have some sort of sexual tension that neither one of them want to break."

 

"So are you saying that Sicheng and Kun have sexual tension? Cause it looks like they're gonna break soon." Renun sighed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and started walking back over to the pool where a couple of the guys were still at. Jaehyun had returned and was talking animatedly with Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo was on the soccer team along with Ten and and Yuta, but Renjun had known him before he became the photographer for the baseball team and started hanging around the same crowd.

 

Jungwoo was his mentor for one of his classes and since then they had built a friendship and gone to the gym together. They never actually worked out, just sat on some of the bouncy balls and stared at everyone as they tried to lift.

 

Renjun was finally teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk. He couldn't feel his lips and he kept trying to press kisses against Jaemin's cheek to keep checking if the feeling would ever come back.    
  
Jeno was glaring at him slightly everytime he leaned in, but he eventually figured that what Renjun was doing was harmless and let them be.    
  
  
  
Renjun was sure at one point between his third and fourth shot, he had gone on the dance floor having been dragged by Ten and started dancing to some rap song with too many mentions of sex and curse words every three seconds. He didn't mind the vulgarity of it, letting himself go to the music. Ten was grinding against him from behind, a thigh between his. Renjun felt red from not only the alcohol but also due to the close proximity.    
  
"Maybe you should take a break from drinking," Sicheng muttered against Renjun's ear, his breath hot against his already red skin. Renjun startled, jumping a little out of his seat. He glanced down noticing that he wasn't on the dance floor anymore, but on one of the couches that was pushed against a wall to make space for the DIY dance floor.    
  
Sicheng was pushed against him, practically leaning all over him, his thigh pressing down on Renjun's. His arm was slung around Renjun's shoulders, his hand gripping tight on his shoulder.    
  
"Maybe I should. I don't remember sitting down."   
  
"I had to drag you over before you started sticking your tongue down Ten's throat. Johnny would've punched you if that had happened," Sicheng chuckled.    
  
"Why? They're not dating, right?"    
  
"Yeah they're not, but they have something going on between them. It's complicated."   
  
"Complicated? Like you and Kun right?" Renjun said, watching intently at Sicheng's facial features, his eyes lingering on his lips.    
  
"No, not like Kun and I. Because we're just friends and nothing more and Ten and Johnny regularly sleep with each other." Renjun hummed, pretending to think about what he just said, but truth be told he couldn't think about anything except the pressure of Sicheng's thigh against his.    
  
"You don't want to sleep with Kun?" Renjun questioned, biting down on his lip as he tried to look elsewhere. Anywhere else would be better than his constant stare at Sicheng's mouth. He wondered if the older could feel his lips or if he was also so far gone.    
  
"I don't want to sleep with Kun." Sicheng confirmed, a laugh escaping his beautiful lips, the hot air and sound sending shivers down Renjun's spine.    
  
"Do you want to sleep with anyone?" Renjun asked, shifting his weight further down into the couch and Sicheng's body.    
  
"Not really. At least not before the first date."    
  
"Classy." Renjun muttered. The other shrugged. "Nowadays, yeah."

  
  


☆

 

Jaemin handed him a coffee, frowning as he took a seat across from Renjun. He took it less than enthusiastically, another hand held up against his forehead to make sure he doesn’t pass out any second of overheating. 

 

“Why’d you drink so much if you knew you couldn’t handle it?” Jaemin asked. He pulled out his laptop and Renjun’s heart sped up. He was anxious that Jaemin was going to show him a video of him making out with some random frat guy, but when Jaemin started playing soft lofi and typing, he calmed down. 

 

“I don’t remember stopping, to be honest.” Renjun muttered. He burnt his tongue on the first sip, but he continued powering through, the scalding hot liquid running down his throat and heating him up from the inside. 

 

“Yeah I bet you don’t even remember getting home, because it sure as hell wasn’t by us,” Jaemin smirked. Renjun stared at him, trying to understand what he was implying. He waited a beat, just in case Jaemin wanted to explain. 

 

“I didn’t fuck anyone.” Renjun mumbled. He leaned further into the couch. They were sitting in the lounge of the dorms waiting for Jeno to get dressed. They were going on their weekly 00 hangout. Jeno had tried to convince them to invite Yangyang, but ever since that one time with the pickles and pangolin, Renjun stopped trusting him. 

 

Donghyuck pushed the door that led to the dorms open loudly causing Jaemin to jump and spill his tea a little. “You gays need to come with me.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I need to show you something on twitter.” When he noticed that no one was moving to get up, he just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “Now we all have to crowd around my tiny ass phone.” 

 

Renjun rolled his eyes but still moved over so Donghyuck and Jaemin could huddle around him. 

 

When Donghyuck pressed play on the video, Renjun knew he was going to regret it. 

 

Loud music blasted through the phone’s shitty speakers and the video showed what seemed to be Renjun and Sicheng in the middle of a group. It seemed like those middle school dance circles that Renjun hated so much. 

 

It looked like Renjun was trying to chug a bottle of vodka. Sicheng was next to him with his own bottle and everyone was shouting as the two were getting closer to the end of the bottle. It didn’t seem like the bottle was full in the beginning, but they were obviously in a chug contest, Renjun being in the lead. 

 

The video ended abruptly almost as if the phone was knocked out of the person’s hand. 

 

“So this just ensures I’m never getting a job.” Renjun groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“It’s not viral and you're not even tagged,” Donghyuck reassured. 

 

“How did you get home last night?” Donghyuck questioned. The other made eye contact with Jaemin, who just smirked knowingly. 

 

“I don't know. Maybe lyft? I just know I woke up in my bed alone, so get off my dick.” 

 

☆

 

Renjun didn’t see Sicheng again until the next practice. Before Sicheng could even walk over to Renjun, though, Renjun was pulled away by Johnny and Ten. 

 

“We’re going to Steak & Shake,” Ten explained on their way to Johnny’s car. Johnny drove a 2006 silver Hyundai Tucson. Most of the time it could fit seven people, but Johnny hardly ever gave rides. Yuta had said it was because most of the time the backseat was down and full of cum rags and no one wanted to sit there knowing what goes on in the trunk. 

 

For some reason Renjun wasn’t bothered by it and just had faith that Johnny knew to throw the rags away. 

 

“Is anyone else going?” Renjun questioned, stuffing his backpack in the trunk of Johnny’s car. He glanced away when he noticed a condom wrapper. 

 

“Yeah we're meeting some of the team there. Some of the soccer boys are coming along also,” Johnny responded. 

 

“What's wrong with the diner?” Renjun questioned. The team hardly ever went somewhere that wasn't the diner. Renjun actually hadn't gone to eat with the team anywhere else. 

 

“There's a high school basketball game. It'll probably be over run with kids,” Ten explained. 

  
  


Despite how recklessly Johnny drove, they were still one of the last few to trickle in. 

 

Renjun didn't mean to, but he scanned the teams for a certain blonde first baseman. He spotted Sicheng sitting by Taeyong and Yuta. 

 

It reminded Renjun of the first time he had gone to the diner with the team the first time.

 

Sicheng raised his hand to call the three over to sit beside him. Renjun went first, taking the seat right in front of Sicheng, Ten and Johnny falling in next to him.

 

"I didn't get to talk to you much at practice. I wanted to ask if you slept well after the party," Sicheng questioned. He put the menu down and slid it over to Renjun.

 

"Yeah, I did. Did you call me a ride?" Renjun asked. He still wasn't sure who had taken him home. He had tried to ask Ten about it during practice, but he was too busy juuling somewhere.

 

"I drove you, Renjun. You even made me tuck you in and everything." Sicheng chuckled at how red Renjun could feel himself getting.

 

"Thank you for driving me. You didn't have to."

 

"So how was your first college party?" Johnny asked, leaning over Ten to get as close to Renjun as possible. "Did you puke your guts out when you got home?"

 

"I didn't puke, but the party was fun. Is it something I want to do every weekend? Maybe not." Ten and Taeyong chuckled at that. Johnny's jaw dropped. He couldn't process the fact that someone didn't want to get so shit faced they forgot most of the night.

 

"That was your first college party?" Yuta asked, popping his head. "Couldn't tell by how well you took those jello shots."

 

"That wasn't regular jello?" Renjun paused.

 

"Yeah, first college party for sure," Jaehyun chimed in.

 

☆

 

"Jaemin told me that you're single," Yangyang mentioned.

 

They were sitting in the library studying for math. Jeno had the same class as them, but he was running late getting their coffee.

 

Renjun didn't hang out with Yangyang, unless Jeno forced him to. He really didn't trust him after the pickle thing.

 

"Did he now?" Renjun mumbled, humoring the other. It was better than just sitting in silence, idly playing on their phones or thumbing through the textbook neither of them have read.

 

"He said you tried dating Mark, but Donghyuck got mad at you for taking his ex and you guys had to fight it out." Yangyang explained.

 

"You know Jaemin is a dirty liar and never says anything smart or worthy of taking note."

 

"So you two didn't fight in a Wendy's parking lot?"

 

"No," Renjun sighed. He closed his book and reached for Yangyang's hand. He wrapped their fingers together and sighed again when they made eye contact. "It was a Mcdonald's parking lot."

 

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

 

"Wow, you're finally using that brain of yours. Why couldn't you use these two brain cells when Jaemin was lying to you?"

 

"He made it so believable!" Yangyang muttered, pulling his hand away from Renjun's. "I was rooting for you anyway.”

 

Renjun was luckily saved from another second of having to talk to Yangyang and not strangle him, by Jeno jogging over to their table. He bumped into some girl studying and paused to apologize. 

 

Renjun gagged at how the girl seemed to already be giving Jeno heart eyes. The power that child had was unbelievable. If he weren't already cuffed and absolutely clueless about when people were flirting, he'd probably be in five relationships without even knowing. 

 

Renjun paused in thought. Maybe Jaemin wasn't Jeno’s only significant other. Renjun paused again, pursing his lips in thought. Maybe Jeno didn't even know he was dating Jaemin. 

 

He’ll have to ask him later. 

  
  


☆

  
  
  


Renjun turned in his bed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. It was four in the morning and Renjun couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

 

He had his headphones in so he wouldn't disturb Jisung, who was in bed, cuddling a giant unicorn plushie that Chenle had won him. Something about even thinking about Jisung and Chenle made his chest ache a little. 

 

He seemed nervous for some reason, a weird pain in his chest occupying his mind and making it impossible to go to sleep. 

 

Renjun brought out his phone to change the song. Listening to Taeyeon made the feeling in his chest even bigger. 

 

He decided that he didn't need sleep and he can just pull an all nighter if that was really what his body wanted him to do. He didn't have a morning class that day and he could just take a nap before baseball practice. 

 

Fuck. 

 

The thought of baseball practice didn't help. It just brought up thoughts of Yuta and Doyoung. Their relationship was confusing and Renjun felt like it wasn't healthy. Renjun didn't really have experience in the dating department but when he compared Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship to Yuta and Doyoung’s, he felt like there was something missing. 

 

Even then he felt like he shouldn't compare. Doyoung and Yuta were at different points in their life and have been dating for longer. 

 

Their relationship wasn't all that concerned Renjun. 

 

Ten and Johnny had a weird dynamic going on. He was still so sure that they were actually dating. 

 

Renjun turned in bed bringing his phone close to his nose. He opened instagram deciding it was the best social media to amuse him for the time being. When he gets to the bottom he'll switch to twitter. The instagram explore page could entertain him for at least two hours. He just needed to make it to eight because that's when Jeno wakes up and he could hit him up to go to starbucks together. 

 

Renjun scrolls and likes mainly every photo he comes across. He leaves little comments on his friend’s post. Dejun and Guanheng, his friends from high school, are in Russia for a study abroad and Renjun can't help but type a comment about being jealous, but also being warm in his home. 

 

He's surprised when he gets a notification a few minutes later from Guanheng. 

 

_ dairy_hen: we're warm too! wish u were here so we could cuddle  _

 

Renjun paused, fingers hesitating over his keyboard. He forgot that Guanhrng and Dejun had started dating a few months ago. 

 

That gross feeling in his chest widened. 

 

Maybe it was seeing people in relationships that was getting to him. Maybe Jaemin had decided to use his weird psychology knowledge and send him subliminal messages that he was lonely. 

 

Renjun checked the date, it could be because Valentine's day was approaching. Something about the thought of cuffing season ending made Renjun a little queasy. He was never affected by it, even last semester when the need to get cuffed was at it’s all time high. 

 

But now it seemed like all Renjun’s  heart brain wanted was to be in a relationship. 

 

Renjun held that thought for a few minutes and then dismissed it quickly. 

 

There was no way that was it. He was probably just coming down with food poisoning. 

 

Renjun switched to Twitter. Funny tweets would make him feel better. 

 

He paused his music when he heard Jisung toss in his bed. His head snapped over when he heard something fall. 

 

The unicorn was on the floor, facing up towards Renjun, it's heady black plastic eyes staring up at him through the faint light of Jisung’s fairy lights. 

 

Renjun turned his back away from the unicorn and played his music once again. 

 

_ d0ngsicheng: anyone else feeling stressed that they're single  _

 

Renjun stared at his phone. 

 

Dong Sicheng, first baseman, was single. Confirmed by Dong Sicheng himself. There was no ambiguous wondering needed to be done anymore. 

 

His “thing” with Kun was not real. 

 

Unless his thing with Kun was real and Sicheng was actually just subtweeting the other. What if that was the tweet that Kun needed to see so he could cuff Sicheng. 

 

In a few weeks, days even, Valentine's day would roll around. Maybe Sicheng didn't want to spend it single and this was his last call to Kun to get the hint. 

 

Or maybe, Renjun thought scrolling past the tweet, he should stop reading into things and mind his own business. 

 

He felt like Jaemin. Nosy and insufferable. The only difference was that Renjun didn't go around spreading lies. 

 

Renjun sat up in bed shocked. His swift movement caused his earphones to unplug and for his music to play out loud. He reached for it quickly pressing the pause button. He waited and watched to see if Jisung was going to wake up. When he was sure he was safe, he threw his legs over his bed and slid down the stairs of his bunk. 

 

The gross feeling in his heart was back and he was sure he was going to barf. 

 

Instead of heading to the bathroom, Renjun stepped outside his dorm, closing the door slowly as to not make any more noise. 

 

He brought out his phone and pressed the most recent call and held it to his ear waiting for the rings. He didn’t really expect the other to answer, because it was nearing five in the morning, but the other hardly ever slept. 

 

Taeyong answered on the fourth ring. 

 

“Are you good?” The older’s voice asked. He seemed concerned and his voice was huskier than usual. He was probably at the library studying for exams. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Renjun mumbled. He looked down at his clothing and saw he was only wearing gym shorts and an old high school shirt. 

  
  


☆

 

Taeyong was sat in front of him, hot chocolate in his hands because he claimed that if drank any more coffee, his kidney would give out. 

 

They hadn’t said anything since Renjun had gone over. They were in a study room that Taeyong had previously reserved. They were sitting at one of the tables, their laptops pushed aside untouched. 

 

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer,” Renjun muttered, pressing his Yeti against his lips, avoiding eye contact with the elder. 

 

“Ask away.”

 

“It’s none of my business, but did something happen between you and Jaemin.”

 

“You’re right it isn’t your business.” Taeyong agreed. Renjun felt himself slide further in his seat, cowering away. “Have you asked him? I don’t think it’s even my business to tell. It’s not about me. It involves me, but it’s not about me. Does that make sense?” 

 

Renjun stared at him, eyes squinted. He nodded along, even though he couldn’t really picture it in his head. He was too scared to ask Jaemin about it because he was sure Jaemin would either make a joke about it or get mad at him. He knew Jeno might also know, judging by the way he acted around Taeyong, but knowing Jeno, he’d probably pull the same thing that Taeyong did. 

 

“Is this what was bothering you?” Taeyong asked slowly as if to not scare Renjun off. 

“No. I was thinking about it though. I think it was something else, but I’m not sure. I was also thinking about Yuta and Doyoung. Just couples in general, I guess.” 

 

“Valentine’s day got you sad, huh.” Renjun rolled his eyes at this. He never thought about Valentine’s day. During high school it was just a day where he would get chocolates from his friends and those animal cards that came with a sticker or fake tattoo. He remembers Guanheng bringing him roses during junior year. It’s not a  _ bad _ holiday, it’s just Renjun never really looked forward to it. He’s never had that yearning of wanting a relationship during Valentine’s day. He was never one to want a relationship in general. He was honestly fine with being the  _ fifth wheel _ whenever he was with his friends. 

 

“I think I like someone, but I also think they’re taken.” 

 

“Is it Mark?” 

 

Renjun stood up, placed his Yeti on the table and walked over to the door of the study room. He turned towards Taeyong, hands on his hips and opened his mouth as if to say something. 

 

“Did Jaemin tell you that I liked Mark?”

 

“No? Sicheng and Yuta were talking about how you guys went on a date once and I just assumed that you liked him.” 

 

“Do you know why they were talking about us? And it wasn’t a date.” Renjun paused in thought. “Maybe it was a date at first, but afterwards we figured that it was weird if we kept going, but that’s besides the point.” 

 

“I don’t know why they brought it up. I just remember overhearing it in the dugout before practice.” 

 

Renjun stared at the elder, his mind reeling with different thoughts. None of which were making him feel any better. He was starting to lose that tight feeling in his chest, but now it was back at full force. 

 

“It’s Sicheng by the way. He’s the one I have a crush on.” 

 

“Sicheng? If you’re worried about him being taken, he’s been single since I’ve known him. I think the last person he dated was his freshman year.” 

 

“Thanks, now I feel even worse. I went from thinking he was dating someone to finding out that he hasn’t dated in forever and now I feel like I have even less of a chance.” Renjun complained, walking back to his seat. Taeyong held out his cup of hot chocolate, offering it to the other. 

 

“That’s not what I was saying at all.” 

 

“So what were you saying?” 

 

“I’m just saying to not give up.”  

 

Renjun glanced at his phone and noticed that it was getting closer to when Jisung should be waking up.

 

"Thanks, Taeyong."

 

☆

  
  


Sicheng stood on first base, his cap pulled low over his blonde hair and his baseball glove by his feet. Renjun couldn't seem to move his camera away from first base. His shutter clicking every time Sicheng makes a move.

 

Renjun startled when Jaemin plopped into the bleacher next to him. He was holding out a green apple slushie, a metal straw sticking out. Renjun didn't remember when Jaemin went on this whole "save the earth, do yoga, and eat less red meat" thing, but he was really sticking to it. He would always frown at Renjun and Donghyuck when they reached for a plastic straw. Renjun had just resorted to drinking from the cups without one. Jaemin had hinted to wanting to gift them metal straws for their birthdays.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're staring at one of the players again aren't you? Is this your new crush?" Jaemin mocked.

 

"Even if I did have a crush on someone, I would never tell you because your big mouth can't keep a fucking secret." Renjun sneered.

 

"So you have a crush on Yukhei? Isn't he dating Kun?" Jaemin questioned. Renjun's head whipped towards the other dude.

 

"Kun is dating Yukhei?"

 

"As far as I know. They've been dating for a while."  Jaemin said, shrugging and turning his attention back to the field. Jeno was sitting next to Jaehyun as they waited for Taeyong to stop practicing his pitches. When Jeno noticed Jaemin was staring, he held up a hand heart. Jaemin choked on his slushie, putting it down quickly so he can return the action.

 

Renjun wanted to gag at the action, but he also wouldn't have minded it if someone would do it to him. He sighed, bringing his camera back up, ignoring how the slushee between his thighs was melting.

 

"So was it Yukhei that you have a crush on? I'm sorry I crushed your dreams. Maybe they're in an open relationship and you might have a chance."

 

"It's not Yukhei."

 

"So you're not denying that you don't have a crush on someone on the team." Jaemin acknowledged.

 

"I'll tell Jeno who I like and hopefully he loves you enough to tell you who it is." Renjun smirked.

 

"He'll tell me."

 

"Not if I tell him it's a secret and that I trust him and only him," Renjun challenged.

 

Jaemin stared at him in shock, his eyes wide, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "You wouldn't."

 

"We'll just see how much he loves you, Jaemin."

 

"What will it take for you to tell me who you like?"

 

Renjun pretended to think about it, raising his slushee and taking a dramatic sip as he stared off towards the baseball field.

 

"Tell me what's going on between you and Taeyong." Renjun said, turning back to Jaemin as he said it. He analyzed the other's reactions and was confused when he didn't show any emotion. Jaemin pursed his lips and looked over towards the field also.

 

"Okay."

  
  


☆

 

"As far as I know Sicheng is single,"  Jaemin mused, taking a bite out of his taffy candy. His loud chewing distracted Renjun from what he said.

 

"Yeah, Taeyong told me." Renjun turned to the other. He noticed the glare that Jaemin was sending him. "Sorry."

 

Before Jaemin could say something, Jeno was already bounding over to the bleachers, Johnny and Ten following after.

 

"Is practice already over?" Renjun questioned, standing up and starting to pack up his camera.

 

"Yeah, did you take any good photos that aren't of Sicheng?" Ten joked. Jaemin choked on his slushie, his eyes widening. He nodded his head towards Ten as if asking if he also knew about Renjun's crush. Renjun chose to ignore the other and turned his attention back to Ten and Johnny.

 

"I'm sorry that he's more photogenic than the rest of the team." Renjun teased. He ignored the loud shout from Jaemin as he tried to defend his boyfriend.

 

"If you don't think Jaehyun is more beautiful than Sicheng than you're sadly mistaken," Johnny defended.  Johnny turned around so he was facing the field. "I think we should do a poll to see who the most attractive person on the team is." 

  
  


Renjun was squished on a booth sitting between Sicheng and Taeyong and honestly if Renjun were to die right then, he would have died happily. Taeyong seemed to be trying to play wingman and take up most of the space on the booth so that Renjun was forced to be pressed against Sicheng.

 

"Is this poll going to be anonymous or is the whole team going to know that I think Johnny could get it?" Jaehyun asked, a fry hanging out of his mouth. Johnny rolled his eyes and hit his friend on the shoulder.

 

"Everyone should write their answers on a piece of paper and we can count it before the food comes."

 

"Are people who aren't on the team allowed to vote?" Ten asked.

 

"I guess, but we already know you're going to vote for Johnny and Jaemin's gonna vote Jeno." Yuta mumbled.

 

"Yes, so what you're saying is we'll only let Renjun vote?" Mark questioned.

 

"Of course Renjun was going to vote! He's part of the team!" Sicheng defended, wrapping his arm around Renjun and pulling him even closer. Renjun's hand slipped from the table from the movement and landed on Sicheng's thigh.

 

"Renjun could be the tie breaker." Jaehyun suggested.

 

"If we don't need a tie breaker then Renjun won't be able to vote. Just let him vote from the beginning." Johnny explained.

  
  


Taeyong handed out the ripped up pieces of paper and told everyone not to cheat and that they only had until the waiter came back to fill up their drinks to vote.

 

Renjun hastily wrote his vote and folded his paper, handing it to Taeyong and giving the pen to  Sicheng. He ignored the look Taeyong sent him and went back to drinking his water.

 

The waiter came over just as Yukhei was handing over his paper to Taeyong.

 

"Does anyone want to place a bet with me on who they think will win?" Jaehyun asked. When no one responded, Taeyong decided to start tallying up the points.

 

Taeyong was counting out the votes, with Jaehyun and Sicheng tied at two votes. Renjun had one vote and he wondered who it was.

 

Johnny sent Renjun a look when Jaehyun's second vote was called out. Renjun felt glad that they hadn't had made a bet because no offense to Sicheng but there was only two votes left and Taeyong didn't have a vote yet. Renjun was sure that Taeyong would at least get one vote. He was gorgeous and if Renjun wasn't so into Sicheng he would've voted for the pitcher.

 

Taeyong called out the next vote which happened to be for himself. He looked over at Mark, his cheeks reddening. Renjun eyed them but decided that he was through with getting into people's business. 

 

The last vote was Renjun’s piece of paper. He could tell by the small ketchup stain and he feigned shock when Taeyong called out Sicheng’s name. He stared at Johnny waiting for his reaction that he basically lost the nonexistent bet that they never placed. 

 

“What was the point of this poll anyways?” Yukhei muttered. He seemed down and Renjun felt bad that he didn’t get any votes, although Renjun was sure that he would be everyone’s second pick. 

 

“Renjun claimed that Sicheng was the most attractive person on the team and Johnny claimed it was Jaehyun so they decided to make this poll to see who was right.” Ten explained. Renjun sunk lower on his booth. He felt Sicheng tense up when Renjun’s hand slid down his thigh. Renjung didn’t notice how his hand happened to fall back onto the other’s thigh. 

 

Renjun awkwardly moved it away and onto his own leg. 

 

“I always wondered why Renjun posted mainly photos of Sicheng.” Yukhei said. 

 

“Maybe if you were as handsome as me, you wouldn’t have to worry about not having photos of yourself.” Sicheng fired back, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Maybe if I had a photographer boyfriend I wouldn’t have to worry about never having photos,” Yukhei muttered. 

 

Renjun could feel himself turning bright red and the way Sicheng turned his body away, Renjun could tell he was also feeling awkward. 

 

He wanted to apologize and explain himself before they left. He didn’t know what he’d say. It’s not like he could tell him that he didn’t think Sicheng was attractive because that would be lying and Renjun was sure anyone would be able to clock that. He couldn’t apologize for making Sicheng feel awkward because technically that wasn’t his doing either. Except it sort of was. He was the one who told Johnny about how he thought Sicheng was attractive which led to this poll which then led to them feeling awkward towards each other. 

 

Renjun hated that he couldn’t even escape to the bathroom to hide out because Sicheng was keeping him captive in the booth with his body. And their food was going to come soon so Renjun could just stuff his face in shame. 

  
  


☆

Donghyuck was laid across Renjun’s bed, his feet hanging out of the blanket. Jaemin and Jeno were sitting on the rug, playing on Renjun’s laptop. They had come over to help Renjun plan out how he was going to ask Sicheng out. He wasn’t the type of person to be the one to make the first move but Jeno had stated that Sicheng would probably never take the initiative to do it either. 

 

Donghyuck kept throwing out very extravagant ideas and Jaemin was on promposal pinterest  boards. Renjun didn’t think going all out would be a good idea just in case Sicheng decided to turn him down. It would just make them both embarrassed if he did it in public, like how Donghyuck had suggested.

 

Renjun wasn't really sure he was ready to confess to Sicheng. He thought it was pointless to do something that he wasn't sure of. He was still trying to understand everything. It'd only been two weeks since Renjun was sure that he was into Sicheng.

 

He felt like it'd be too fast if he confessed now. He didn't even know what would happen after. If Sicheng didn't feel the same way would he feel like he should ask Renjun out to see how it went?

 

Renjun suddenly felt sick thinking about what was going to happen if he actually did decide to go through with asking him out.

 

Jeno suddenly paused his music and glanced up at Renjun warily.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Isn't Valentine's Day in a couple of days? Don't you think you should wait until after." Jeno explained.

 

"Don't listen to him. Sicheng would be more likely to say yes to a date when it's closer to Valentine's day because he'll be more desperate seeing his friends getting together." Donghyuck said. He sat up on the bed, his eyes widening. Renjung took that as a bad sign because it looked like Donghyuck had a plan and that could never be good.

 

"How about we make him more desperate and amp up the cheesiness on the days leading to when you ask him out. We could get Yuta in on it. Sicheng would see us all being gross and want a significant other even more!" Donghyuck schemed.

 

"Or maybe he'll see you guys and get grossed out and that'll put him off even more to wanting to get a boyfriend." Renjun said. Donghyuck shook his head against that idea. The thought of using fucked up psychology to get someone to date him didn’t sound like a good idea. 

 

“It’s not fucked up psychology! It’s using our resources to the best of our abilities!” Donghyuck explained when Renjun bought up what was worrying him. 

 

“Okay, maybe it’s not fucked up psychology but we’re still scamming him.” Jaemin said, entering in on this argument. Jeno looked at his boyfriend, nodding slightly. Renjun knew Jeno was always against siding on these arguments, but when he truly felt like they were crossing some lines he knew he should step in. 

 

“Whatever. How about I tell him I like him the thirteenth before we go to the diner. And if for whatever reason he says we should go on a date first, it’ll be too soon to go on Valnetine’s day.” Renjun complied. 

 

✰

  
  


Renjun’s hands were sweating and he kept wiping them on his jeans. His camera almost slipped from his grip twice already and if it weren’t for the neck strap, the camera would’ve been broken. 

 

Yuta and Ten had soccer practice and Jaemin was at the library with Donghyuck working on some project. They were to come back a little before practice ended and head over with them to the diner. Renjun was pretty sure they just wanted to be around in case Renjun was turned down and broke down in a mess of tears. Renjun was being dramatic. He was sure that he wouldn’t break down in tears but maybe Donghyuck would get to him and blow everything out of proportion. Like when he had failed one of his tests and Donghyuck claimed that he’ll never graduate and that really fucked Renjun up for a bit. 

 

Renjun was trying his best to move the camera away from first base, but the furthest he could manage to go was shortstop and all Jeno was drawing shapes in the sand with his cleats. 

 

He moved his camera back to first base and startled when he saw that Sicheng was looking up at him. He watched as Sicheng brought his hand up and waved. Renjun waved back, watching the other through the camera lens. He was sure even though he was so far from the other, that maybe he’d notice how bright red Renjun was. He was thankful for the bulky camera and how it blocked half his face. 

  
  
  
  


The tight feeling in his chest was back at full force. The baseball coach shouted for everyone to head home. Donghyuck and Jaemin had come back from the library already and were sandwiching him on the bleachers. Donghyuck squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and Renjun took that as his cue to head down to the dugout. He needed to get to Sicheng before anyone else and he was thankful that Yuta was at soccer practice. Now the only people he had to avoid was Johnny. 

 

“Hey, Renjun!” Sicheng said when he spotted Renjun standing in the gate of the dugout. Everyone had already filed out and were heading to the bleachers.

 

“Is it cool if we talk?” Renjun muttered, taking a step further in the dugout. 

 

“Sure! I can give you a ride to the diner, if you want.” Sicheng offered.. If he took the ride offer he’d have to do the confession right before they got into the diner, which would still lead them to have to walk in together. Or he could say no to the ride and just confess right there. 

 

“It’s okay. It won’t take long.” Renjun said. He walked closer, his hands clasped behind his back because he didn’t know what else to do with them. 

 

Sicheng was tying his shoes and Renjun didn’t know if he should take advantage of the fact that they weren’t making eye contact. It seemed easier but he also didn’t know how to start. He should’ve taken Jaemin’s offer and practiced with him before the actual real thing. 

 

“I’m really awkward and don’t know how this works, but the easiest way to do this is to just,” Renjun sighed and glanced down at Sicheng to see that he was already looking at him, his shoelace still untied. “To just say that I’m pretty sure I like you like not in a friend way. Not that I don’t like you as a friend!” Renjun was a stuttering mess and he honestly felt like he couldn’t make it worse. “But I’m pretty sure I like you as more than a friend, if you get where I’m going with that.” Renjun trailed off, averting his gaze back to Sicheng. 

 

When Sicheng didn’t say anything, Renjun wanted to walk away and back to Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

 

Sicheng stood up, his shoelace still untied. “This isn’t a prank, right? Yuta didn’t put you up to this? How much is he paying you?” The older asked, looking around the dugout warily. 

 

“What? Why would Yuta pay me to tell you I like you?” Renjun questioned. He felt suddenly irritated that Sicheng didn’t believe him. 

 

“He’s been teasing me about having a crush on you for a while and I feel like he finally decided to crack and put you up to this,” Sicheng explained, nonchallantly. Renjun just stared at the elder in shock. How did he manage to say something so easily when it took Renjun years to finally muster up enough courage to even confess. 

 

Sicheng turned back to Renjun and when he noticed the look of disbelief evident on Renjun’s face, his own mirrored exactly how Renjun was feeling. 

 

“I’m going to assume that Yuta, in fact, did not put you up to this and that you actually do like me and me telling you I’ve had a crush on you also was not supposed to happen.” he said. Renjun nodded dumbfounded. Sicheng pursed his lips and nodded as he looked around again, unable to meet Renjun’s gaze. 

 

“So,” Sicheng started. “You like me and I like you. That’s pretty convenient if I do say so myself.” Renjun can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want that ride to the diner? We can talk about whatever this means,” Sicheng said, pointing between them. Renjun looked down and noticed that Sicheng’s shoelace was still untied. He looked back up at the other and smiled. 

 

That tight feeling in his chest was replaced with something else in his stomach. It seemed to worsen when Sicheng finally made eye contact with him. The other’s smile bright and infectious. 

 

“That ride would be much appreciated.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/naasuh)!!! come share the winren love !!!!!


End file.
